Anger, Betrayal, and BAMF
by secret-identity-revealed
Summary: This is a reveal magic Fic. What happens if arthur gets really mad and hurts merlin when he finds out about his magic. how will the knights react? BAMF! reveal!
1. Chapter 1

Anger, betrayal, and BAMF

Today started off such a nice day. Sure, they were going hunting which Merlin hated, but Arthur was actually in a good mood. Which never happens. And all the Knights of the round table were with them.

How could it have gone so wrong? How could such a nice day turn into his worst nightmares?

Arthur was standing In front of Merlin with his sword pointed straight at his chest with an expression on his face that showed the most anger Merlin had ever seen on anyone's face.

How did this happen?

Just a few hours later they were all slowly riding on their horses chatting and laughing with each other. Arthur in the front and Merlin respectively behind him just like a servant should. And the Knights behind them. After a couple of hours of riding they made it to a clearing in the woods and decided to make camp as it was getting dark. Once they had a nice fire going and Merlin had set up the camp they were around the fire eating. That's when they heard it. They heard all the people coming. But by the time they saw them it was to late.

They were surrounded. One of the men grabbed Arthur and put a knife to his throat. That was it, Merlin had to make a choice, he had to use his magic to save them. The men around them were big men that were around the size of Percival. There was no way they could fight them all off.

Merlin was haveing an internal fight against himself. But when he heard the man holding Arthur say "good by mr. Pendragon." He had made his mind up.

He got down on his knees and stuck his fingers in the soil, soaking up as much of the natural magic and energy from the earth as he could. Then he looked up to the sky, closed his eyes, and screamed. He sent out a huge energy blast focused on the men. All the men disintegrated, turned to ash. That was the most magic Merlin had ever used. But he needed to make sure that he got every last one of the men, if he missed even one, then that could mean the death of someone he cared about. He was not willing to risk that.

When he opened his eyes he saw what he had done. All the men were gone. So was every tree for about a mile in each direction. So was about an inch think layer of dirt all around him. It was like a crater.

That's when he felt it. He felt so exhausted. Like he had used up all his energy. He has having trouble even sitting up. So when Arthur came at him with his sword he fell backwards into a mix between a sitting position and a laying down position, propped up by his elbows.

That brings us back to where the story began.

Merlin so was scared that he was shaking and he could feel tears coming to his eyes. One look at Arthur's expression ripped up his heart.

Break

He couldn't believe it. He just could not believe that his best friend was a sorcerer. How could he? How could he betray him like that? Arthur knew he should be feeling a lot of emotions, such a betrayal, hurt, maybe even fear. But he didn't. His anger tucked all those other emotions deep inside his brain.

He took his sword out and pointed it at Merlin. He didn't even see the fear that was on merlins face. He was just to angery.

"Arthur..." He heard the traitor say. But he interrupted him before he could finish what he was saying.

"don't speak to me sorcerer." He spat. And sliced his sword across the traitors chest. Merlin cried out in pain.

When he saw the pained expression on merlins face and saw the blood running down his chest he felt a tinge of guilt.

Break

When Merlin felt the sword cross his chest he didn't only feel a large amount of pain, but also betrayal. He knew Arthur was mad, but he never thought that he would actually hurt him. I guess he was wrong. There was no hope for their friendship now.

He felt a pulse of magic shoot out of him when he got cut but didn't think anything of it. Probably just his magic reacting to his pain.

When he could no longer look at Arthur he looked past him at the Knights.

He saw Percival and Leon holding Gawain back from running to his rescue. He was struggling to break free but they were all quite and not speaking for fear that if they did they would set Arthur off and he would kill Merlin.

He continued to watch them. Elyan had a face of pure shock and a little anger. Leon seemed to be thinking very hard about something. Merlin thought it was probably about whether or not to go help Arthur kill him. And Percival was working to hard to stop Gawain.

Gawain finally stopped fighting when he looked up and yelped. They they all looked up and to merlins horror the great dragon was flying their way. And he looked mad.

When he landed Merlin saw that he was defiantly mad. All the Knights were just standing there in shock and fear. Then he spoke, and Merlin didn't even recognize his voice it was so angery,

"You dare hurt my kin! You will live to regret that young pendragon!" He said turning his head to look at Arthur. Just as Merlin saw that he was going to kill Arthur he jumped up in front of Arthur, inbetween Arthur and the dragon. "No! I will not let you hurt him!" Merlin yelled at the dragon in a very confident voice, even though he had none of that.

The dragon look at him weird "why do you protect him now young warlock? He has betrayed you. He hurt you! Destiny is broken. You have no reason to protect him now!" The dragon spit out, confusion and anger in his voice.

"Because I do not protect him because of destiny! I protect him because he is my friend! And I never let anyone hurt my friends!" Merlin said the last one in a growl, daring the dragon to try to hurt them again. "You can not be friends anymore! Look at how he looks at you! He will kill you! I will not let that happen! Step aside so I can did this world of that pest!" The dragon spoke in a very commanding voice, stepping closer.

"I will not! I will save him with my last breath! He may hate me, and he may kill me after this, but I will not fight him! As long as he is safe, I will go to death willingly! If you want him, you will have to go through me!" Merlin had stood up to his full height and no longer looked like his clumsy self, he looked confident and strong. "So be it" the dragon yelled and was just about to blow fire at them. "I command you to leave here! Leave here and never come near Arthur or his knight ever again! Go!" Merlin said in a deep dark growl advancing on the dragon. "Go now or I will be forced to kill you! And you know that I can" Merlin said the last part with a dark smirk on his face.

The dragons face change to one of fear and realization. "I am sorry Merlin, I apologize, I don't know what came over me, I will go now." The dragon then flew away.

Merlin dropped to his knees and exhaustion.

"What was that?" Arthur asked still standing over Merlin. "That, sire, was me saving your life again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anger, betrayal and BAMF part 2**

 **I know that this is late. It has been forever since I updated. In fact I was not planning on it. But I got so many reviews asking me to. But it was FreyaMyth10 and kisetsuwatsugitsugishindeiku that pushed me over the edge. It is not ever long.m, but it does sum everything up and end the story nicely. Please review! It's always appreciated!**

Merlin fell back to the ground. The adrenaline subsiding, he now realizes how much pain he was in. it was like fire was spreading through his entire body. "Who are you?" He heard Arthur ask. He got up to one knee and put his fist over his heart and looked Arthur straight in the eye.

" _I am Emry's, soul protector of the Once and Future King. I am the most powerful warlock there ever will be and has even been. I am king of the Druids. I am the last dragon lord. I hold the power of life and death. I am a high priest of the old religion. I am dragoon the great. But most importantly I am your manservant. I have gained much, but lost so much more. I am the slayer of Cornelius Sigan, the high priestess Nimueh, the undead army, and the lamia. I animated Knight Valiants magic serpent shield. I helped Lancelot slay the griffin. I saved gwens father. I helped defeat the afnac. I ordered the great dragon away and to never return to Camelot. I forged Excalibur in dragons breath. I hatched the dragon Aithusa from her egg. I also watched as Arthur killed the love of my life, Freya, previously a basset, now the lady of the lake. And watched my father Balinor die in my arms just days after meeting him. And so so much more._ " He tries to keep all emotion out of his voice but can tell that some is still there as his voice cracks on Freya's name.

When he is done he sits back down but continues to look back up at Arthur. Trying to see anything in Arthurs eyes, anything at all, his eyes are stone cold, no emotion in them at all, only a small almost undetectable calculating gleam. Everything is silent. Even the forest, there are no birds, not wind to rustle the leaves, it's like the very earth is holding its breath in anticipation of Arthur's reaction. But Arthur just continues to stare. His posture had relaxed through the story and his sword had been dropped but he still had a serious expression on his face. Then Gawain breaks the silence. "Well mate, that's mighty impressive. Boy am I glad you are on our side." Gawain laughs and claps Merlin on his shoulder but merlin doesn't react at all.

Arthur just turns around and walks away. Leon speaks up "sire?"

"Well, come on, Gaius should check out that wounds so it doesn't get infected."

And with that merlins face turns into a face splitting grin. "Thank you sire."

 **The end! Sorry it's not that long! But I just wanted to wrap it up.**


End file.
